Adult Wayne (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary The future version of Wayne in OmniRealm Warriors 2, he appears as a major boss in OmniRealm Warriors. This version of Wayne comes from a time after Wayne loses his powers along with the rest of the OmniRealm Warriors when defeating Cataclysm. With no powers left he upgraded the original TES to serve as his main weapon of choice. When he was ordered by the Deities to investigate a mysterious amount of Corruption lurking in the highly advanced Hex City. The Deities grant Wayne new powers to help him on this crucial mission. However, Wayne couldn’t do this alone, upon defeating mysterious monsters that attacked the Hex City High School, a young sophomore teenager with the name Ethan Xavier decides to help investigate with him. As time goes by deciphering this mysterious incident of Corruption, Ethan’s friends join one by one in order to help save the world from Corruption and the almighty power of Cataclysm yet again. However, even when leading his new team against the odds 10 years after being inflicted, his wounds of losing his everything in the past still haunt him... Personality He's a far cry from the Wayne you knew. Silent, calm, negative, scary. Simply put, not someone you want to mess with. After all, he's lost everything. (Also he is LITERAL JOTARO) Appearance Same traits as Wayne, but wears a Yesmar High School hat he got from Cooltech (which is a white hat with navy blue letters). He wears a formal buttoned dress shirt underneath his sapphire blue coat and black dress pants. Unlike the rest of his attire though, his red and grey sneakers don't match his business trip like clothes. Name: Wayne (Last name not revealed) Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Gender: Male Age: 28-30 Height: 5’10’’ Weight: 150 lbs Classifcation: Human, Former OmniRealm Warrior, XenoRealm Warrior Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Limited Fear Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Equipment has Resistance to Magnetism Manipulation, and Weapon Mastery (With Equipment) Genius Intelligence, Durability Negation with Twisting Space, Teleportation and Intangibility (via Spatial Manipulation), Time Stop, Air Manipulation (with Shockwave Fist), Can negate Regeneration, Non-Corpereal, and Intangibility with the Dragon Buster Tier: Unknown physically, Likely 7-B with TES-67 | 7-B Attack Potency: Likely City Level (TES-67 is capable of damaging Omen with multiple fully charged shots) | City Level+, higher with Dragonic Laser (the Mirage Avatar is capable of clashing punches with Omen’s red Wave Arm. The clash created a huge shockwave that shook the ground to the point it made a magnitude 5.5 earthquake that affected the whole city (52.409297321 blah megatons). Though with his mountain busting statistics and stat multiplication, Omen was able to amplify his attack to overpower Wayne) Speed: Transonic physically, Hypersonic '''with Timespeed/Boost Shoes, '''higher '''TES-67 blasts, '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''reaction speed (he controls Mirage Avatar with his mind, also managed to move away from an lightning speed attack barrage by Omen) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''attacks and movement in Humanoid Form (Kept up with Super Signal Ethan speed and Overdrive Ariana lightning speed at the same time), High Hypersonic attacks in its Dragon Form '''Lifting Strength: Average Human | Class 100 Striking Strength: Average Human | City Level Durability: City Level (Survived a hit from Omen’s Red Arm, the same 52 megaton arm) | City Level (easily tanked hits from Omen’s Red Arm) Stamina: High (Can fight on for days) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Mirage Avatar and Relocate, Hundreds of Meters with Projectiles Standard Equipment: TES-67, Boost Shoes, Magne Watch, EM White Hat, Locket Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Very experienced from the events of OmniRealm Warriors, Completely Outsmarted Omen, has a Major in Physics, Chemistry, and Biology. Specializes in Electrodynamics. Detective skills lead him to find the source of Corruption in Neo Hex City and the Cataclysm Cult. Can outsmart people with much higher physical stats than him) Weaknesses: * Physically weaker than most XenoRealm Warriors. * His electromagnetic equipment can be temporarily disabled via intense heat that reaches the Curie Point * His Energy Capacity is low, meaning that he relies much more on his equipment and Mirage Avatar to do the job than his Xenotribute. * Any mention of Cooltech can send him into a rampage unless he knows that the enemy is toying with him. * Mirage Avatar can be defeated and if so would put Wayne in a major disadvantage until he creates another. Notable Techniques/Equipment Basic Abilities *'Xenotribute: Quacia: '''Gives limited control over spacetime itself. The combined power of Quatara and Spacia. This automatically gave him more control over Energy itself to able to create a Mirage Avatar. **'Timespeed': In order to keep up with his foes, Wayne increases his speed (of all kinds, like combat, travel, and reaction) with his Time Manipulation abilities. This doesn't expend much Energy and effort at all. It's not passive despite it lasting until Wayne decides to deactivate it. **'Timesight': With his Time Manipulation abilities, Wayne could look into the past and analyze details of what he has seen before, like his enemies' habits or actions. It functions as a form of photographic memory. Also helps seeing faster enemies. This doesn't expend much Energy and effort at all. It's not passive despite it lasting until Wayne decides to deactivate it. **'Spatial Push': A replacement of the Pulse technique, but only in one direction. Wayne could forcibly push away his enemies or their attacks with his Spatial Manipulation abilities. Uses Energy. *'Energy Control': **He can use Energy to enhance his physical capabilities ***He can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ***Body parts covered in Energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done. ***Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken **'6th Sense': He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies. Range and quality increase the more Energy is inputted into this technique. Because it's another sense, it's '''PASSIVE' ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person Equipment To make up for his lack of abilities before the events of OmniRealm Warriors 2, Wayne decided to use his specialty in electrodynamics/magnetism to make equipment suitable for dealing with monsters and such. Even during the events of ORW2, Wayne uses his Electromagnetic equipment more than his Space-Time abilities. His Space-Time is generally reserved for if he is sure he needs it to prevail to get a big advantage. His equipment is generally diamagnetic/electromagnetic based, therefore, it can affect more things than just metals like ferromagnetism, though that and many other types of magnetism (such as paramagnetism, antiferromagnetism) is applied into his equipment as well *'Technological Electromagnetic Striker Mark 67 (TES-67)' **HAS BEEN MODIFIED SIXTY SEVEN TIMES OVER. WHAT. **Main Weapon *A plasma firing handgun that uses Electromagnetism and Tesla Coils to draw out large amounts of electricity to pair with the plasma it fires. What's more is that it can fire five different types of chargable shots with different properties. Wayne can change these modes by touching the spherical orb on the sides of the weapon and then with brainwave linked technology change to the mode he wants. **'Green Laser': ***It's a type of shot that functions a straight forward plasma shot lines (each a foot long). The charged version comes in the form of a large sphere. Wayne's primary method of combat ***Inner Workings: The type of shot fires a plasma+EM Wave hybrid shot with an added Tesla Coil electricity effect, drawing out more electricity than plasma normally would. The plasma's velocity is boosted with magnetic fields inside the barrel of the gun repelling the plasma's own field, firing it forward like a gun would do. A normal gun uses explosions to fire the metallic bullet, but because this is plasma, firing magnetically was another option. This applies to other shot types as well. **'Blue Shield': ***It's a type of shot that creates a close range blue 180 degree force field. It’s capable of blocking many powerful attacks at once ****'Far Stronger than MagneWatchs Barrier by many times over, even more when charged up. ***Inner Workings: The type a shot simulates a magnetosphere similar to Earth's using the enormous electrical activity of the weapon to create it. However, the field is intense enough to deflect more powerful things than the Earth's can **'Yellow Grapple': ***It’s a type of shot that releases a continuous yellow line that sticks onto the environment or enemies, Wayne can use this pull around the environment and enemies to his advantage ***Inner Workings: This type of shot fires out a interconnecting string of plasma with very influential magnetic fields, when it connects with a solid or liquid, the magnetic fields affect the magnetic fields of the target in a manner similar to Electrical Telekinesis **'Red Orb': ***It's a type of shot that fires a close range stationary red orb of explosive energy ***Inner Workings: WIP **'Pink Healer': ***It's a type of shot that heals instead of hurts. It uses electricity to accelerate the natural healing process at almost instantaneous rates ***Inner Workings: The shot fired has electricity (via Tesla Coils) just enough to stimulate and accelerate the natural healing process *Has Three Elemental Attributes if Wayne decides to equip them, it affects every shot type, though the Green Laser shot is the most effected of them all **'Heat': Fire Effect. Can burn enemies. ***Turns Green Laser to a Boomerang Shot **'Freeze': Ice Effect. Can freeze enemies solid or slow em down ***Turns Green Laser to a Crawling Shot (means crawls along terrain) **'Shock': Electrical Effect ***Turns Green Laser to a Homing Shot (tho it only changes direction in 90 degrees) *'Boost Magnet Shoes': These shoes are wirelessly connected to the brain, and its functions are activated from the brain’s neural signals **'Speed': The shoes have powerful EM Fields on it's soles that can be activated at will. The fields will push against the EM Fields of matter to boost Wayne's speed incredibly. They automatically make sure the push isn't too strong to be out of Wayne's control. **'Jet': The shoes use azure plasma boosters from the soles of the shoes to lift Wayne off into the air at a mediocre rate. Though it's main workings involve the use of electromagnetic fields to lift himself from the matter underneath him, similarly to how a frog was lifted with mere magnetism. **'Platform': Creates an azure blue platform for Wayne to jump off of. Has a cooldown of 30 seconds. Again, like with the Jet function, this uses electromagnetic fields as well to create a "solid" surface of powerful magnetic fields to hop off of. This is done by ionizing (taking away electrons from the air underneath his shoes' soles to increase their electric charge, and thus, magnetic field strength. *'EM Wave Visor': The hat he wears has a super tech HUD on the back side, mainly used to see different electromagnetic wave lengths. Type of EM Wave (UV, Infrared) is color coded for Wayne to see easily. **Also has a hidden camera that is displayed on the HUD, which also detects EM waves, though the footage can be toggled with the EM Vision on or off *'Magnetic Blade': A standard army knife with powerful EM fields on it's edge, the fields can push atoms away from each other, making cutting power much more effective and easier to do. *'Barrier MagneWatch': Like his shoes, his watch is also connected to the brain as well. He uses this to block most attacks due to his lack of physical strength. **'Barrier': Using the same tech as the Platform function of his shoes, the watch creates a small circular wall of diamagnetic energy that diverts attacks away or straight up stop them in their tracks. Can block many attacks at his level (approximately up to 1.5x of his own power). ***It can block all sorts of attacks, be it punches, bullets, bomb blasts, or lasers. You name it. ***While not seen, the magnetic shield should scientifically be omnidirectional as magnets must be dipoles and have a powerful field all around them, though the circular wall may have even more strength than the rest of the field to the point where they aren't as helpful. **'Attract': A minor function: it can attract materials (mostly ferromagnetic) towards itself, this combined with a spatial pull from Wayne's Xenotribute can help him get handheld objects quicker, especially if he decides to apply Time Manipulation to make the pull faster *'Prototype: Dragon Buster''' **Wayne's prototype backup weapon when the TES-67 was unavailable to him given by the Deities. **This hand cannon has a head shaped like a dragon and is made from Deity technology. **The blasts fired from this blaster is modelled after the Energy blasts of Divine Dragons, meaning that these shots possess Astral Energy ***However, this doesn't mean Wayne didn't upgrade the weapon to his own needs ****'Green Laser': Originally, the handgun fired a long lasting flame like the Divine Dragons, however, Wayne remodeled it to have a charge function just like the TES-67 and the Divine Dragons' spherical charge attacks Techniques *'Intellect': Practically a battle genius through experience, he could calmly access almost any situation. He also uses the Scientific Method to experiment with what he can do to his enemy and vice versa. This means that even people with much higher stats and far better haxs than him still fall to him. He is extremely hard to predict due to this intelligence. *'Menacing Eye' **Using merely his dreadful vibe and presence, Wayne unleashes a sudden stare, his eyes looking almost demonic. This freezes the enemy in fear or forces them to quickly retreat temporarily. *'Mirage Avatar' **His Main Technique Used **A blue indigo holographic avatar made of Wayne’s Energy that can be summoned at any time. It's power, speed, and toughness are formidable. Can be damaged, cracked and broken if defeated. Wayne can resurrect a new one with 2/5ths of his total Energy, though this rarely happens. **Wayne can shoot through the Mirage Avatar without causing it any damage **It has 2 forms with different abilities: ***'Humanoid Form': Takes the form of a human girl resembling Cooltech. It's primary attack is a rapid series of punches and kicks to either deal massive damage or defend from attack. ****'Shockwave Fist': Punches so hard that the wind punched by Mirage Image becomes a powerful air cannon dealing large damage from a long range. ****'Spellbinding Fist': Upon striking the enemy, the Mirage Avatar sacrifices some of it's Energy and some of Wayne's Energy to trap the foe in a oscillating ring of Energy. This binds them in place with Space Manipulation to keep them from moving. The duration of this isn't long, only about ten seconds despite Wayne using Time Manipulation to extend it's duration *****Uses about ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves ***'Dragon Form': Takes the form of a serpentine winged dragon. It's primary attack is a series of spherical energy blasts ****'Dragonic Lightning': Fires lasers into the air that rain down in various spots on the field *****NOT actual electricity, just Wayne's Energy ****'Dragonic Laser': Charges up a laser for 5 seconds and fires a massive beam of Energy. Wayne's most powerful attack by a long shot *****Uses about ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves *'Relocate' **Spatial Teleportation up to tens of meters ***Tried increasing the range, but it seems like his Xenotribute is too limited in power to allow it. **Uses ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves *'Spirit State' **Spatial Intangibility that activates for 3 seconds when Wayne decides to use it ***Wayne's being goes onto an Astral plane, though he can still be seen in the ordinary plane with a green aura around him. He can still be hit by Astral Energy. **Uses ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves *'Twisting Space' **Wayne can twist space in any area he wants, though this proves to be very difficult for him. He instead applies this effect onto his attacks and projectiles, giving the attacks the effect of ripping space when hitting the enemy, it is perfect for enemies that are physically more powerful than him. This gives his shots a perforating effect through almost anything, even magical armors and shields He generally activates this in a “form” type of manner that lasts for three minutes **Uses ⅖ of his total Energy Reserves *'Aion Pause' **Stops time for three seconds ***Tried extending the limit, but it seems like his Xenotribute is too limited in power to allow it. **Uses ⅕ of his total Energy Reserves *'Lagging Time' **Wayne can slow down time in any area he wants, though this proves to be very difficult for him. He instead applies this effect onto his attacks and projectiles, giving the attacks the effect of slowing down his enemies on hit. It's perfect for enemies that have very deadly attacks. He generally activates this in a "form" type of manner that lasts for three minutes. **Uses ⅖ of his total Energy Reserves *'Energy Recharge' **If he refrains from using his Energy for at least 30 Seconds(turns), Wayne can instantly replenish a major fraction of his total Energy capacity Idea for later, ignore this **If he refrains from using his Energy for 10 seconds, a fifth of his total Energy will restore Fighting Style * As a boss in OmniRealm Warriors, he does have a preferred style to use ** He's a ranged fighter first and foremost, he will sit there and spam the daylights out of his shot types. Mostly building up Blue Shields and Red Orbs to get in your way while running away. *** If he gets cornered he has multiple ways to run like using his Yellow Grapple. *** After he's done setting up his wall, he would either spam Green Laser or Mirage Avatar depending on the player's range ** If situations change, he can go in fighting close-mid range with Mirage Avatar and Spacetime abilities to support him ** He uses his Spacetime abilities sparingly, he has only so much Energy to use, so he prefers to only use these abilities if they are necessary to get the leg up or slip out of a bad situation. Key: Without Mirage Avatar (Weapons and Personal only) | Mirage Avatar Note: When the Key refers to “Mirage Avatar”, it is talking about the Avatar itself, while Wayne’s stats are from the “Without Mirage Avatar” Key. Other Notable Victories Conrad (Barren) Conrad's Profile (7-B versions and speed equalized) Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 7 Category:Geniuses Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Chi Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Adults Category:Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Video Game Characters